


[Podfic] Coming Home

by Ceruleanscarab, Xanthe



Series: Xanthe's BDSM Universe [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Romance, Xanthe's BDSM Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruleanscarab/pseuds/Ceruleanscarab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel John Sheppard knew, from the moment he first met Dr Rodney McKay, that the man would be trouble.</p><p>This novel-length story is a prequel to General & Dr Sheppard and Hiding In Plain Sight telling the story of how the AU John and Rodney first got together. It doesn't matter whether you read Coming Home, or General & Dr Sheppard first, but the latter was written first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's Note: This was the first podfic I ever recorded, so you'll have to forgive any mistakes in the first few chapters. I got better as I went along, I promise!

Title: [Coming Home](125909/chapters/177939) by [Xanthe](../users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe)  
Rating: NC17 for loving, consensual BDSM sex and spanking scenes.  
Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis  
Pairing: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard (AU, set in a bisexual/BDSM universe)  
Format: mp3 & m4b

Download mp3's [[Part 1](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022012072301.zip)] [[Part 2](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022012072302.zip)]

Downlaod m4b's [[Part 1](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201201021.zip)] [[Part 2](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201201022.zip)]

 

Sequels Available here [[General & Dr Sheppard](../1047674)] [[Hiding in Plain Sight](../1047690)]


End file.
